marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Kingpin (Wilson Grant Fisk)
__TOC__ Echte naam: Wilson Fisk Bijnamen: Geen Voormalige aliassen: The Brain Washer Overige huidige aliassen: Kingpin Status Beroep: Crimineel leider en meesterbrein, president en eigenaar van legale bedrijven Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger zonder strafblad Identiteit: Fisk staat Publiekelijk bekend als de Kingpin, maar zijn criminele activiteiten zijn officieel nooit bewezen. Echtelijke staat: Groeps affiniteit: Leider van een coalitie van, niet Maggia, criminele organisaties aan de oost kust, voormalig leider van de HYDRA fractie uit Las Vegas Operatiebasis: New York City, New York. De Kingpin leid zowel zijn legale als illegale operaties vanuit een wolkenkrabber in Manthattan.Hij woont in een landhuis in Westchester County, New York. Voorheen in Las Vegas, Nevada Herkomst Ondanks dat Kingpin Daredevils persoonlijke vijand is verscheen hij voor het eerst in Amazing Spider-Man #50.Zijn echte naam (Wilson Fisk) was onbekend tot Daredevil #170. He is a large man, Hij is een grote man die erg dik lijkt te zijn totdat je dichtbij genoeg bent om te zien dat alle massa bestaat uit pure massieve spieren. Geboorteplaats: onbekend waarschijnlijk in de omgeving van New York Familieleden: Vanessa (vrouw), Richard (De Rose, zoon, overleden) Eerste optreden: Amazing Spider-Man 50 Geschiedenis Kingpin is een crimineel meesterbrein en de leider van de New Yorkse maffia en criminele onderwereld. Kingpin is vooral herkenbaar door zijn enorme postuur, witte kostuum en zijn eeuwige sigaar en met een diamant bedekte wandelstok. Hij beschikt niet over superkrachten, maar vanwege zijn positie als crimineel meesterbrein is hij toch een vijand van menig superheld. Vooral Punisher, Spiderman en Daredevil krijgen het vaak met hem aan de stok, maar ook Captain America, Moon Knight, Dr. Strange, de Vergelders en Ghost Rider hebben hem al bevochten. Kingpin is al jarenlang op de hoogte is van Daredevils echte identiteit, dankzij karen Page’s verraad. In zijn strijd tegen de superhelden heeft Kingpin vaak superschurken ingehuurd zoals Bullseye, Elektra, Jack O’Lantern, Answer en Typhoid Mary. Wilson Fisk kwam uit een arm gezin, en werd vanwege zijn enorme omvang veel gepest. Hij begon daarom te trainen, en gebruikte zijn nieuw verworven kracht om de vroegere pestkoppen te dwingen zich bij zijn Bende aan te sluiten. Dit was Wilsons eerste stap op weg naar zijn latere reputatie als een van de meest succesvolle criminelen van New York. Fisks eerste bende bestond enkel uit simpele criminelen. Maar na een tijdje werd Fisk ontdekt door de topcrimineel Don Rigoletto, die Fisk inhuurde als zijn lijfwacht. Fisk verraadde Don Rigoletto, vermoordde hem, en nam zijn bende over. Hierdoor werd hij een van de machtigste criminele meesterbreinen van de stad, en verkreeg de totale controle over de gehele New Yorkse mafia. Kinpin behield zijn positie vele jaren. Maar hij had ook vaak ruzie met andere criminele bendes zoals de Maggia en HYDRA, die uiteindelijk samenspanden om Fisk ten val te brengen. Fisk vluchtte hierop naar Japan en opende daar een specerijen zaak in de hoop weer rijk te worden. Na genoeg geld te hebben verdiend keerde Fisk terug naar New York en lokte een oorlog tussen de verschillende bendes uit. Met de gehele criminele wereld in chaos, was Fisk in staat zijn oude rijk weer op te bouwen. Hoewel Fisk een machtige misdaadleider was, stond hij bij de buitenwereld vooral bekend als een eerlijk zakenman. Hij doneerde dan ook vaak geld aan goede doelen om zijn goede naam te behouden. Verder had hij een heel leger advocaten paraat staan om telkens zijn naam te zuiveren. Hij ontmoette ook een vrouw genaamd Vanessa en trouwde met haar. Samen kregen ze een zoon, Richard Fisk. Vanessa wist toen ze met Fisk trouwde nog niets af van het feit dat hij de criminele Kingpin was, en toen ze hier achter kwam dreigde ze hem te verlaten als hij niet stopte met zijn misdaden. Kingpin trok zich daarom een tijdje terug met zijn gezin in Japan, totdat de bendeoorlogen in New York zijn aandacht vereisten. Richard Fisk wist eveneens niets van zijn vaders criminele leven af, en ontdekte dit pas toen hij al op de Hogeschool zat. Na zijn diploma te hebben behaald, vertelde hij zijn ouders dat hij naar Europa zou vertrekken. Enkele maanden later kwam het bericht dat Richard, die kwaad was op zijn vader nu hij de waarheid kende, was omgekomen bij een ski ongeluk. In werkelijkheid leefde hij nog en werd een van Kingpins grootste rivalen, The Rose. Kinpin verloor zijn machtspositie uiteindelijk aan een van zijn medewerkers, Samuel Silke, die samenwerkte met Richard Fisk. Hierop vermoorde Vanessa Ricahard, en vluchtte het land uit met Fisk’s resterende kapitaal, terwijl Kingpin zich terugtrok in een niet bij naam genoemd Oost-Europees land. Hij keerde later terug na wraak te hebben genomen op Silke en slaagde er bijna in zijn oude positie te herwinnen, maar hij werd verslagen door Dardedevil. Daredevil verklaarde zichzelf de nieuwe Kingpin, en Fisk ging naar de gevangenis. In de gevangenis kwam Fisk met het plan zijn vrijheid en kapitaal terug te winnen door de FBI bewijs te tonen dat Matt Murdock in werkelijkheid Daredevil was. Dit deed hij vooral omdat het in de gevangenis vol zat met Fisk’s oude vijanden, die hem constant bedreigden. Hij slaagde erin Matt Murdock te laten arresteren, maar de FBI verraadde Fisk en arresteerde hem ook. Matt en Fisk belandden in dezelfde cel en werden gedwongen samen te werken toen er een rel in de gevangenis uitbrak. Bij deze rel wist Murdock te ontsnappen, en werd Kingpin in zijn knie geschoten door Bullseye. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 198cm Gewicht: 225 kg Kleur ogen: Blauw Kleur haar: Kaal Bijzonderheden: Geen Superkrachten Superkrachten: Geen Vaardigheden: Meer info gewenst! Kracht niveau: Meer info ewenst! Kingpin bezit geen superkrachten. Maar hij is fysiek zo sterk als een man van zijn postuur maximaal kan zijn, en doet ook alles om dat zo te houden. Kinpin is uitzonderlijk groot 1,98 meter. Verder beschikt hij over een groot uithoudingsvermogen en is, zeker voor iemand van zijn omvang, bijzonder wendbaar en behendig. Hij is tevens een meester in vele vormen van gewapend en ongewapende gevechten zoals sumo, jujitus en hapkido. Hij kan zich zelfs gemakkelijk staande houden tegen vijanden die wel over superkrachten beschikken, zoals Spiderman. Kingpin draag standaard een Kevlar pantser onder zijn kleding, en heeft soms een wandelstok bij zich met een ingebouwde laser die sterk genoeg is om een handvuurwapen (of iemands hoofd) geheel te verdampen. Verder draagt hij een decoratieve dasspeld die een kleine ruimte met dicht opeengepakt slaapgas bevat, wat zeker indien het recht in iemands gezicht word gespoten zeer effectief is. Vanwege zijn enorme fortuin kan Kingpin het zich gemakkelijk veroorloven om meer geavanceerde wapens aan te schaffen, maar hij wil dit alleen als laatste redmiddel gebruiken. mn de loop der jaren is Kingpin steeds minder een vijand van SpiderMan, en steeds meer een vijand van Daredevil geworden. Ook veranderde hij van een typisch stripboek crimineel meesterbrein naar een meer realistische maffioso. Naast zijn opzienbarende fysieke toestand en zijn geavanceerde gadgets, is Kingpin ook zeer intelligente en een meester in tactieken. Hij is zeer bedreven en ervaren in organisatie en management van zowel criminele als legale zaken. Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Geen Transportmiddelen: Geen Weapons: Wandelstok met laser, dasspeld met gascapsule 'Beperkingen:'Totaal geoberdeerd voor zijn vrouw Notities * Geen Trivia * Kingpin werd gespeeld door Michael Clarke Duncan in the Daredevil film. Aangeraden om te lezen * Gerelateerde artikelen * Spiderman (Peter Parker) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Elektra * Bullseye * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Leander Natchios Externe links * Referenties * ---- Category:Karakters Category:Kaal